Blanc comme neige
by Fullby
Summary: D'un côté Toshiro Hitsugaya, capitaine de la dixième division, détenteur de Hyorinmaru. Et de l'autre, Kuchiki Rukia, lieutenant de la treizième, détentrice de Sode No Shirayuki. Ils se connaissent de vue, mais sans plus ; du moins, en apparence. Et si ces deux-là partageaient bien plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire ? Croyez-moi, ce seront eux les premiers surpris.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, me revoici avec une nouvelle petite histoire ! J'avais envie de reprendre l'écriture, alors je me suis dit "Pourquoi ne pas poster certains vieux projets qui traînent dans ta pochette ?"**

 **Pour parler de ce projet donc, c'est né il y a quatre ans (eh oui !) lorsque je m'ennuyais en maths. À l'époque j'étais une sacrée fangirl de tout et n'importe quoi, ce qui donnait lieu à des idées de pairing assez improbables, en l'occurrence là il s'agit de Toshiro et Rukia. J'ai relu les quelques pages que j'avais rédigé, et pourquoi pas au fond. c'est mignon, ça change. On verra bien si ça vous plaît :)**

 **Les chapitres seront toujours très courts, je pense essayer d'en poster un par semaine, mais je ne promets rien. Pour le titre de la fiction grosse panne d'inspi, j'ai pas trouvé mieux pour le moment haha. Si vous avez des suggestions je suis preneuse !**

 **Contexte : entre l'arc des Fullbringer et l'arc des Quincy. Le seul spoil qui risque d'apparaître concerne le bankai de Rukia, pour ceux qui se sont arrêtés à l'anime.**

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 1

C'était une journée comme les autres, ou presque, au sein de la Soul Society. Un certain capitaine aux cheveux de neige remplissait son dernier rapport de la journée, soupirant de soulagement. Car non seulement il s'était coltiné le travail de son insupportable lieutenant, mais en plus ces papiers là traînaient depuis une bonne semaine sur son bureau autre que bordélique... Hitsugaya était donc entrain de remettre en ordre celui-ci lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au dessus de lui, qui indiquait vingt-et-une heures passées. "Mais qui peut bien venir me déranger à cette heure-ci ?" grogna t-il intérieurement. Il marcha lentement vers la porte de son bureau et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur... Kuchiki Rukia. Perplexe, ne s'attendant clairement pas à la voir ici, il la détailla un instant. La jeune shinigami avait la tête baissé, une mine sombre, des cernes, et elle semblait quelque peu abattue. "Étrange", se dit-il. Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser la réflexion plus loin puisqu'elle prit la parole :

"Capitaine Hitsugaya. Navrée de vous déranger. Puis-je entrer un instant ?

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais il encouragea le capitaine à accepter sa requête, intrigué.

\- Mh... Entre, Kuchiki. Assieds-toi. Lui dit-il, indiquant la chaise au devant de son bureau.

Lui même resta debout, appréciant de se trouver en hauteur par rapport à son interlocutrice ; de plus il avait passé la journée ainsi que la soirée assis, il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes.  
Rukia, quant à elle, s'était assise doucement, et n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Sa mâchoire était crispée, et Toshiro se dit que quelque chose devait vraiment la tracasser. Maladroitement, il l'interrogea :

\- Tu... n'as pas l'air bien. Quelque chose est arrivé ?

Aucune réponse.

\- Kuchiki ? Elle sursauta, puis sembla hésitante.

\- Oui, je... Excusez-moi. Je ne sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Le capitaine commençait à s'impatienter.

\- Vous... Avez connaissance du pouvoir de mon zanpakuto, Sode No Shirayuki ?

Evidemment qu'il en avait connaissance, c'était le seul zanpakuto de glace (ou plutôt de neige en réalité) hormis le sien, qui plus est étant connu comme le plus beau des zanpakuto de la Soul Society.

\- Oui. Et donc ?

\- Eh bien, je sens que j'ai la puissance nécessaire pour Acquérir le Bankai, seulement je ne sais pas vers quelle piste me diriger...

Le capitaine de la dixième division fronça les sourcils. C'était ça, son urgence ? Et surtout, pourquoi venait-elle lui en parler à lui et pas à son frère ou à son Ukitake ? Il plongea un instant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, et le détourna presque aussitôt. "Elle a vraiment l'air triste", pensa t-il.

\- Tu as dialogué avec ton épée ?

\- Evidemment. Mais Sode No Shirayuki m'a bien fait comprendre que je devais moi-même aller trouver l'origine, le fondement même de notre pouvoir. La neige, la glace, mais encore ? De ce fait elle m'a demandé d'aller trouver le détenteur de Hyorinmaru, car selon elle vous seriez en mesure de m'aider...

Il écarquilla les yeux sous cette révélation.

\- Nos zanpakuto se connaissent ? Demanda t-il, plus que surpris.

\- Il semblerait... Sode No Shirayuki a évoqué une certaine connexion entre nos deux mondes intérieurs, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Elle m'a dit que je trouverais la réponse tôt ou tard.

\- Étrange, répondit le capitaine, fronçant les sourcils. Hyorinmaru ne m'en a jamais parlé...

Rukia se leva, s'inclina, et déblatéra assez fort :

\- Quoiqu'il en soit Capitaine Hitsugaya, j'implore votre aide ! Il semblerait que vous seul puissiez...

\- Assez Kuchiki ! L'interrompit-il. Relève la tête. Rendez-vous ici demain, même heure, nous iront faire un tour sur mon terrain d'entraînement.

\- Merci beaucoup Capitaine Hitsugaya, à demain !" Sourit-elle avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

En réalité il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'aider, après tout pourquoi s'occuper du lieutenant d'Ukitake ? mais il n'avait aucune raison de refuser non plus. Il repensa au temps où lui-même s'entraînait à maîtriser le Bankai ; période difficile, emplie de doutes, de remises en question, d'espoirs et de déceptions. Il aurait bien aimé avoir quelqu'un pour l'épauler, même si Hyorinmaru avait été de très bon conseil, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas du zanpakuto de la brune. Pas que sa lame soit de mauvais conseil, mais elle semblait moins disposée à aider sa propriétaire. Peut-être parce que cette dernière était beaucoup plus perturbée que Toshiro à l'époque...  
Kuchiki Rukia était une shinigami sérieuse, travailleuse, elle méritait bien quelques pistes. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'une grosse surprise l'attendait avec cette histoire de liens ; si leurs deux zanpakuto tramaient quelque chose, il n'avait probablement rien à perdre.

* * *

 **Et voilà, je vous avais prévenu, c'est court ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, personnellement je trouve ça assez niais haha, mais bon comme j'ai déjà quelques chapitres rédigés sur papier, ça serait dommage de laisser ça au placard ;)**  
 **Pour ceux qui se demanderaient si je compte reprendre l'écriture de SVEC (Sourirez vous êtes clichés) eh bien la réponse est oui ! Cependant il faudrait que je me replonge dans Bleach bien comme il faut avant ça, car ça fait longtemps que j'ai décroché. Pour cette mini fic c'est plus facile car le plus gros était déjà écrit :)**  
 **À bientôt !**

 **Fullby.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! Voici le second chapitre de cette mini-fic, en espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, Rukia avait du mal à se concentrer sur son travail. Les mots prononcés par Sode no Shirayuki tournaient sans arrêt dans son esprit. De quel lien parlait-elle avec Hyorinmaru et le Capitaine Hitsugaya ? La petite shinigami appréciait moyennement que son zanpakuto, une partie de son âme même rappelons-le, fasse tant de mystères dans son dos.

Elle soupira devant la charge de travail qui l'attendait encore aujourd'hui. Depuis qu'elle était passée lieutenant, elle passait sa vie au bureau ou à entraîner les shinigamis de la treizième division. Parfois elle faisait des courses pour son capitaine, dont la santé était toujours aussi fragile. Globalement, cette vie lui convenait, elle n'avait pas espéré autre chose en devenant shinigami, cependant elle ressentait quand même un certain ennui, une certaine lassitude dans ce quotidien. Lorsqu'elle était à Karakura avec Ichigo, il y avait toujours de l'action, des coutumes à découvrir, elle ne voyait pas le temps passer. Mais bon, ce temps là était fini, le shinigami remplaçant avait recouvré ses pouvoirs, était entré à la fac et continuait de trancher des hollows à ses heures perdues. Elle, elle avait des responsabilités désormais, et ses escapades dans le monde des humains se faisaient de plus en plus rares.  
Une fois ses rapports remplis, elle s'étira en jetant un coup d'œil à son horloge. Dix-huit heures quinze. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle avait hâte de partir retrouver le Capitaine Hitsugaya, bien qu'elle fut un peu stressée. Après tout, elle allait faire face à un capitaine à entrainement, et bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois, le détenteur de Hyorinmaru était un cas à part : c'était un jeune prodige, avec une puissance équivalente aux capitaines plus vieux que lui. Nul doute que lorsque son pouvoir aura atteint maturité, il surpassera beaucoup d'entre eux.  
La jeune shinigami se sentait honorée qu'il ait accepté de l'aider. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas que par simple charité, et que, lui aussi, voulait découvrir ce qui se tramait entre leurs zanpakutos...

C'est à vingt-et-une heure pile que Rukia toqua doucement à la porte du Capitaine. Celui-ci lui ouvrit presque immédiatement.

"Bonsoir, Kuchiki. Tu es bien ponctuelle.

\- Bonsoir Capitaine Hitsugaya, c'est la moindre des politesses.

\- Mh", répondit-il simplement en faisant demi-tour, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Rukia. Il était vrai que le capitaine de la dixième n'était pas bin bavard.

Celui-ci attrapa son zanpakuto, qui était posé contre un mur, le fit glisser dans son dos et revint vers Rukia avant de fermer la porte de son bureau à double tour. Il intima à la jeune shinigami de le suivre, ainsi ils partirent en shunpo. Le trajet dura une dizaine de minutes, Hitsugaya slalomant entre les toits des maisons et Rukia le suivant sans peine. Ils passèrent devant les quartiers de la sixième division, où Renji les aperçut en se demandant si sa vue ne lui jouait pas des tours, puis ils arrivèrent finalement au bord d'une falaise, à la limite entre le Seireitei et le Rukongai, tous juste encerclés par des arbres. Une petite grotte apportait encore plus de charme à l'endroit. La vue était époustouflante, mais Rukia était certaine que cet endroit n'était pas le terrain d'entrainement de la dixième division, et ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer à son accompagnateur.

"C'est mon coin d'entrainement personnel, dira t-on. Seule Matsumoto connaît cet endroit, ainsi je te demanderais de le garder pour toi, expliqua t-il simplement.

\- Bien-sûr, répondit Rukia, surprise, je ne parlerais à personne de cet endroit ! Mais pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ?

\- Je ne voulais pas être dérangé."

En réalité lui même ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait amené ici. Il est vrai qu'il n'aimait pas être dérangé durant ses entraînements, mais personne n'aurait eu l'idée d'aller sur le terrain d'entraînement de sa division à cette heure-ci, surtout qu'il faisait nuit, ils auraient très bien pu aller là bas. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, et se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça, de s'entraîner juste à la lueur des étoiles et de la lune, dans le silence absolu.  
Comme à son habitude lorsqu'il venait ici, il posa une barrière de kido (que seule son vice-capitaine était en mesure de pénétrer) avant de se tourner vers la brune. Il dégaina, elle l'imita, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et le capitaine donna le coup d'envoi.

"Passe en shikai Kuchiki, et montre moi ce que tu as dans le ventre ! Interdiction d'utiliser le kido pour toi. De mon côté je me contenterais d'esquiver et de répliquer pour le moment.

\- Mae, Sode No Shirayuki ! appela t-elle. Tsugi no mai, hakuren !

Hitsugaya bloqua aisément la première attaque, songeant à la beauté véritable du zanpakuto de son opposante. On ne lui avait pas menti.

\- Some no mai, tsukishiro !

Le capitaine esquiva d'un shunpo avant de l'attaquer de front, sans libérer son shikai pour autant. Rukia bloqua l'attaque, reculant légèrement lorsque les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent.

\- San no mai... !"

Il n'entendit pas le nom de la dernière attaque puisqu'il eut juste le temps d'esquiver avant que tout ne gèle autour de lui. Il songea qu'il aurait mieux fait de libérer son shikai lui aussi, afin d'éviter se genre de surprises. Il faut ravi malgré tout que la brune n'ait pas retenu ses coups. Grâce à ça il commençait à cerner le pouvoir de Sode no Shirayuki. Rukia, essouflée, avait posé un genou à terre. Il était rare qu'elle enchaîne ces trois attaques aussi vite, si bien qu'elle avait consommé beaucoup d'énergie. Elle releva la tête vers le Capitaine lorsque celui-ci, ayant rengainé sa lame, s'approcha doucement d'elle.

D'un ton sans appel, il déclara :

"Le froid.

Sous l'air interrogateur de la jeune shinigami, il précisa :

\- Ton élément, c'est le froid."

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! rien de très palpitant pour le moment, mais ce n'est que le début, une petite surprise attend nos shinigamis par la suite ! Dites moi si ça vous a plu !**

 **À bientôt,**

 **Fullby. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3, au programme introspection du petit Hitsugaya et un Hyorinmaru tout mignon ! Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

"Que voulez-vous dire par là, Capitaine Hitsugaya ?

\- Ta première danse invoque de la neige, la seconde de la glace et la troisième gèle tout autour de toi. À chaque attaque tu baisses en température, donc pour atteindre ton bankai, il faut que tu continues dans ce sens là.

Rukia lui adressa un regard perplexe.

\- J'y avais déjà plus ou moins réfléchi, mais qu'est ce qui peut bien être plus froid que la glace ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit question de forme, car de la glace reste de la glace c'est vrai, qu'elle soit à -10 ou à -50 degrés, dit-il d'un air pensif, tu devrais peut-être donc essayer de travailler avec l'atmosphère plus qu'avec quelque chose de tangible.

\- Je vois ! Merci beaucoup Capitaine Hitsugaya ! Elle sourit. Puis contempla l'horizon. Dites... reprit-elle timidement, pourrais-je revenir m'entraîner ici ? De temps en temps ?

Il plongea son regard neutre dans le sien, avant d'étirer légèrement ses lèvres en ce qui aurait pu passer pour un début de sourire.

\- Quand tu veux, Kuchiki."

À ce moment là, le jeune capitaine pensa que l'entrainement de Rukia serait peut-être son remède contre l'ennui... La source de son pouvoir l'intriguait réellement, peut-être car c'était un zanpakuto lié au froid et à la glace, tout comme le sien, mais aussi car il sentait que Sode No Shirayuki possédait encore des secrets... Après tout, la vice-capitaine de la treizième division n'avait pas encore éveillé son Bankai, bien qu'elle fut déjà bien assez puissante sans, cela ne pouvait que déboucher sur de bonnes surprises.

Lorsqu'elle s'éclipsa pour retourner dans ses quartiers, Toshiro s'assit à l'entrée de la grotte. D'ici, la vue imprenable sur le Seireitei et une partie du Rukongai l'émerveillait, comme à chaque fois. Il soupira, à la fois entre le relâchement, le soulagement et le contentement. Il aimait tellement ce calme. La venue de Rukia ne l'avait pas perturbé, ni dérangé, au contraire, elle n'était pas extravertie et bruyante comme Matsumoto, elle était douce et tranquille, en parfait accord avec ce paysage. Voilà pourquoi il l'avait autorisé à revenir ici. Elle ne viendrait pas troubler le calme ambiant, elle y participerait, à sa manière, dans sa quête de progression. Il savait qu'il la reverrait très bientôt, et en fut assez satisfait.  
Lentement, il s'allongea au sol, croisa ses bras derrière sa tête, ferma les yeux et se laissa porter vers son monde intérieur... Pour tomber nez à nez avec Hyorinmaru, qui affichait un petit sourire, chose extrêmement rare et donc source de questionnement pour son détenteur.

"Hyorinmaru, le salua t-il. Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ainsi ?

\- Mon maître deviendrait-il sociable ? Cette idée m'enchante, répondit-il, malicieux.

\- Mais je suis sociable ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? il fronça les sourcils.

\- Que fais-tu de tes journées exactement, à part travailler ?

\- Je... Pas grand chose, mon travail me prend tout mon temps, mais c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin !

\- Ta vie privée et sociale sont quasi-inexistantes. Les seules personnes que tu vois en dehors du travail sont Momo, ton amie d'enfance, et Rangiku, ta vice-capitaine. Et encore. Elles te traînent de force.

Il se renfrogna.

\- Et alors ? Je fais simplement passer mon devoir avant ma vie privée.

\- Moi aussi, mon maître.

\- Alors où est le problème ?

Le dragon marqua une pause, s'approcha du shinigami jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts entrent en contact. Aucun des deux n'esquissèrent le moindre geste par la suite. Jusqu'à ce que la voix grave s'élève :

\- Mon devoir est de te rendre heureux, hors tu ne l'es pas.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, Hyorinmaru, souffla le capitaine, je suis très satisfait de cette vie.

\- Faux. Tu t'ennuies à mourir. Tu ne sais même plus pourquoi tu fais ce que tu fais, quel est ton but, ta raison de vivre, tu ne fais que suivre les ordres du capitaine commandant à la lettre, tu ne prends même plus le temps de réfléchir par toi même. As-tu seulement oublié pourquoi tu es devenu shinigami ?

\- Non ! Je...

\- Toshiro, l'interrompit-il. Ce dernier réprima un immense frisson, rares étaient les fois où il l'appelait par son prénom. Je ne te sermonne pas, reprit-il, j'essaie juste de te faire comprendre. Je sais que tu as acquis ce pouvoir pour protéger celle que tu considères comme ta sœur, mais je pense que tu es suffisamment fort pour cela maintenant. Souffle un peu. Profite de ta vie, tu en as besoin. Je pense que cette fille pourrait avoir une bonne influence sur toi.

\- De qui tu parles ? demanda t-il, perdu.

\- La détentrice de Sode No Shirayuki.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu...

\- Elle pourrait t'aider à t'ouvrir au monde.

\- ... Complotes vraiment avec Sode No Shirayuki ?!

\- Je ne complote pas, nous nous entraidons simplement.

\- Comment parviens-tu à communiquer avec elle ?

\- Ceci est un secret, Toshiro.

\- Hyorinmaru ! s'exclama t-il, presque indigné.

\- Tu le sauras en temps et en heure, ne te presse pas. Mais écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. N'oublie pas que je suis une partie de toi, que je peux ressentir ce que tu ressens, que j'en sais plus sur toi que toi-même. Or, je sais que tu peux nouer de très forts liens avec cette vice-capitaine, ne laisse pas passer cette chance. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un avec qui partager, échanger, et je pense qu'elle aussi. Réfléchis-y à deux fois.

\- Mais...

\- Je ne veux entendre aucune contestation de ta part. Il est temps de grandir un peu, mais pour l'instant, repose toi."

Sur ces paroles, il enroula son immense queue de glace autour du jeune capitaine, l'invitant ainsi à venir dormir contre lui. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et s'endormit quasi instantanément. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé du temps avec son zanpakuto ainsi, et cela lui fit un bien fou.

Hyorinmaru, quant à lui, songea aux surprises qui attendaient son jeune maître et espérait qu'il soit prêt à tout entendre, il n'avait pas le choix de toutes façons, car il ne pouvait plus dissimuler la vérité à présent.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! C'est un peu long à démarrer, je vous l'accorde, car c'est une mini-fic avec de courts chapitres, mais promis, ça va devenir plus intéressant par la suite :p**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.**

 **À bientôt !**

 **Fullby. **


End file.
